Super Bass
An unwelcome guest disrupts your mission to gather more info about S-type zoms, but all is not lost. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Veronica McShell * The Builder * Amelia Spens Plot The Last Thing We Need You're sent by the Ministry to gather more information about zombie anomalies. You're accompanied by Janine, Veronica, and a Ministry operative - The Builder. Can't Lose Them You wait around at a bus stop for a zombie anomaly sighting, and then two come along at once, on skateboards! Let's Split Up Chasing the zoms leads to a playground, where everyone is amazed to find them playing catch. When the girl-zom leaves, you and The Builder follow. After Her As you follow the zombie under a bridge Amelia appears, and throws a grenade at your quarry. Amelia escapes on a moped as you and The Builder give chase. Shortcut Amelia heads inside an old Netrophil hideout where she reveals she's blowing up sentient zombies to increase the value of one she's captured. She jams your comms so you can't alert Veronica and Janine. This Is Fascinating You and The Builder make it back to the playground in time to warn Veronica and Janine - but you can't save the second zombie. Don't Want To Be Here Janine punches Amelia unconcious, which makes her feel better about the situation. Veronica's downbeat about the loss of the specimens, until The Builder suggests examining the zombies' posessions. It's The Bag! Rain makes your search for the possessions more urgent. Meanwhile, Sam quizzes The Builder on his past, and relationship with Amelia. Good Day's Work After finding the bag you discover a book of poems written by the teenage zombies. The poetry's terrible, but the book contains an address, and it's your best lead in weeks. Transcript SAM YAO: Okay! Ready to uh, rumble? How do you know if you’re ready to rumble? VERONICA MCSHELL: Are you asking if I’m hungry? JANINE DE LUCA: Can we please proceed, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Okay. Okay, so our not-at-all sinister Ministry friends say that they’ve had a report – laughs This is excellent. They’ve had reports of some zombies skateboarding. JANINE DE LUCA: That seems unlikely. VERONICA MCSHELL: I doubt they actually mean skateboarding. But perhaps I can get more data points on what’s causing these anomalies. That’s integral to my work on a cure. SAM YAO: Awesome. I’m all about that cure. Also, the Ministry are sending some help. He’ll meet you en route. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, please not the Builder. VERONICA MCSHELL: It won’t be him, will it? He’s working for New Canton now, head of security! JANINE DE LUCA: That type only work for themselves. Military consultants, security contractors. They wash up in a war zone and see which way the wind is blowing. The last thing we need is to spend the afternoon with him - STEVE SISSAY: Hey, Miss De Luca. Ma'am. VERONICA MCSHELL: sigh STEVE SISSAY: So we’re just going to wait here, opposite a bus shelter? SAM YAO: Are they there? Are there any skateboarding zombies there? I thought I saw someone, but then the camera switched off. STEVE SISSAY: Sam, love. I think they’re zombies with skateboards. VERONICA MCSHELL: Shush! Look! SAM YAO: Are they skateboarding? VERONICA MCSHELL: This is unprecedented! SAM YAO: They are, aren’t they? They’re freaking skateboarding zombies! VERONICA MCSHELL: Sam, they’re carrying skateboards. JANINE DE LUCA: They look like two - STEVE SISSAY: - like two teenage kids mooching at a bus shelter. VERONICA MCSHELL: This is amazing! I need to note this. Two S-types, one XX, one XY. I estimate age at death to be fifteen to eighteen years, and – goodness! The female just got on her skateboard! SAM YAO: Wait, what? JANINE DE LUCA: The male is on his, too. STEVE SISSAY: Not the slickest moves I’ve seen, but they are actually picking up some speed down that hill! VERONICA MCSHELL: Come on, we can’t lose them! STEVE SISSAY: This is a skate park. Look at all the ramps. SAM YAO: Ramps? Ugh, I can’t see. Something keeps switching off my cameras. Are they doing tricks? JANINE DE LUCA: They’re just shuffling around on the boards. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s still unprecedented. The equivalent of tool use! SAM YAO: Right. Camera, bloody stay on! Uh, oh. They’re not very good at skateboarding, are they? VERONICA MCSHELL: They’re actually amazing at skateboarding, given that their inner ears are probably partially rotted away. SAM YAO: What amazing mental images you give me, Veronica. Uh, what’s that the girl’s got? VERONICA MCSHELL: The female appears to have some kind of spherical device. SAM YAO: Uh, that’s not a weapon, is it? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a ball. STEVE SISSAY: It’s a bloody tennis ball. SAM YAO: Holy skateboarding zombies. Are they playing catch? VERONICA MCSHELL: This is astonishing! STEVE SISSAY: Do you think maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they were alive? JANINE DE LUCA: They’re brother and sister. SAM YAO: You sure? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s a game children play. They grew up together. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’d love to know if other members of the same family were exhibiting the same behaviors. STEVE SISSAY: Well, we can wait until their mum calls them for their tea. VERONICA MCSHELL: That might even work! These types of sentient zombies parrot their real-life behavior. Maybe they would go home for their tea. SAM YAO: Except the tea is human flesh. Hey, what’s the girl doing? JANINE DE LUCA: She appears to be leaving. VERONICA MCSHELL: We can’t lose her. JANINE DE LUCA: Builder, Five, you follow her. We’ll stay here and watch the male. STEVE SISSAY: Yes, ma'am. Come on, Five. We can’t let her get out of our sight. SAM YAO: Ugh, where are you? Builder, Five, you still with her? These cameras are just – they keep turning themselves off! STEVE SISSAY: We’re under some old railway arches. You know the sort of thing. Graffiti everywhere. The zombie is just shambling about. SAM YAO: Right. Uh, just a sec. Switching this camera back on. Ah, got her. Wait. Who’s that? STEVE SISSAY: Who? What have you seen? SAM YAO: Um, there’s a woman behind our zom, on the other side of that overturned lorry. And she’s got – uh, okay. She’s got a weapon. Um, Builder, what does a grenade look like, exactly? STEVE SISSAY: It looks like a grenade. If you think she has a grenade, she has a grenade. What is she doing with the grenade? Does she look as if she’s going to throw it? SAM YAO: No, I don’t think – oh, yes! Oh God, yes, she’s about to throw it towards you. Get back! explosion Builder, Runner Five? Are you okay? I think she took out the zombie. It was right in the crossfire. STEVE SISSAY: Yes, we got clear of the blast radius. Wait! There she is. Oh, of course. It’s Amelia bloody Spens. Bugger! Is that a bike she’s grabbing? SAM YAO: It’s a moped. STEVE SISSAY: Come on, Five, quick. After her! SAM YAO: Still got her? You’re right outside an old fertilizer factory. STEVE SISSAY: She’s going in. Quick, Five, let’s follow her before the door closes. door closes Bloody hell. Are you getting this, Sam? SAM YAO: Nothing, mate. No cameras in there. STEVE SISSAY: I know what this is! Old Netrophil hideout. We find them all over the place. Full of the kinds of stuff you wouldn’t want to bump into on a dark night. Look, Five. Cages for - SAM YAO: Zombies? STEVE SISSAY: You don’t need to give zombies dog dishes of water. We clear these places out, but they just find somewhere new. Hey! Amelia! There’s no way out. AMELIA SPENS: What makes you think I want a way out if you’re here? STEVE SISSAY: What do you want this place for? Enhanced interrogation? Rendition? Lovely. You do know how to show a soldier a good time, darling. AMELIA SPENS: You’re not a soldier. STEVE SISSAY: And I’m not having a good time. Why have you brought us here? And why did you try to blow me up? AMELIA SPENS: laughs I wasn’t blowing you up, I was blowing that zombie up. God, you’re so vain, you actually thought that explosion was about you? STEVE SISSAY: What? AMELIA SPENS: Yeah. I’ve been following a lead on a zombie milkman in Dorset. Well, milkwoman, to be precise. That sounds weird, though, but anyway. Um, she’s still doing her rounds. Kind of. I mean, she is mainly picking up the same five or six moldy milk bottles, but hey! It’s a living. And I’ve been tracking her down for months. I knew the Ministry were wetting their pants over these things. Then, can you believe it, a lead came in on these other sentients, so I just thought I’d swing by and blow them up so they don’t decrease the value of my specimen! Sorry if it made you think that I cared. Trust me, there are only three things I like about you – your high explosives, your upper arms, and that thing you did in Cardiff. STEVE SISSAY: I see. Wait. Which thing? SAM YAO: What happened in Cardiff? STEVE SISSAY: Nothing. It’s nothing. AMELIA SPENS: Hi, Sam! I’ve been patched into your comms all day. SAM YAO: Okay, creepy. AMELIA SPENS: Yeah. Except you’re both in position now, so if I just do this – beeps SAM YAO: If you just do what - ? off by static AMELIA SPENS: Oh my God. I’m on a bike, and you thought you had me cornered in a warehouse I led you to? I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist a bit of Netrophil action, but Netrophil was just a red herring! I needed to get you into a position to jam your headsets and turn Sam’s cameras off again. And now I’ve got a little bit of business to finish up. away on motorbike STEVE SISSAY: She’s going for the other sentient zombie! Quick, Five. She’ll have to go around the rubble, but if we cut across it, we might be able to warn Janine and Veronica! STEVE SISSAY: Miss De Luca, ma'am, Amelia’s on her way! She wants to blow up the S-type zoms. She’s on her way. Frying our headsets so we couldn’t warn you, ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: Good lord. Sam told us your comms had stopped after you were in pursuit of Spens. We feared the worst. Here, I never leave home without spare headsets. Have these. SAM YAO: Um, they only feared the worst for the moment, to be clear. I knew Five’d get out of there alright. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah, well, we’ve got to move now. Spens is trying to blow up the sentient zoms. VERONICA MCSHELL: Why? JANINE DE LUCA: Because of course she is, that’s why. She’s always had her own devious purposes. Ah, look, there she comes. VERONICA MCSHELL: What are we going to do? AMELIA SPENS: I would suggest retreat to a safe distance from that zombie. I heard you observed some very interesting zombie behavior earlier. I wonder if I can – shouts Hey, brainiac! Catch! SAM YAO: Did that zombie just catch a grenade? JANINE DE LUCA: A primed grenade. Back up, back up! VERONICA MCSHELL: This is fascinating! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, grab Veronica. Great, now run! explosion JANINE DE LUCA: Everyone okay? Veronica, Five? And what happened to - AMELIA SPENS: Me? How are you, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Right now? Really wishing that blast had rendered you unconscious. AMELIA SPENS: Tough luck. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. Means I have to do this! AMELIA SPENS out I am so much happier now she’s unconscious. VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t believe she did that just to increase the value of her own half-sentient zombie! They’re all valuable! There’s priceless information in every body, in all the information we get from them. We need as many specimens as possible so that I can compare and contrast their blood, brain samples. Any information about them would be useful. STEVE SISSAY: What about their possessions? VERONICA MCSHELL: Might help. Anything about them could help. But even the contents of their pockets were blown to pieces. STEVE SISSAY: The girl had a bag when we first saw them. They passed it between them. One of them must have put it down somewhere. No bag when they blew up. JANINE DE LUCA: Excellent observational skills. STEVE SISSAY: Thank you, ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll look for this bag at once. Come along, Veronica. We’ll search this location. Five, you and the Builder get back to the location of the other zombie as quickly as possible. VERONICA MCSHELL: What about Amelia? What if some other zombies get her? JANINE DE LUCA: It is impossible that she does not have several backup drivers waiting to collect her. Look, there’s a van idling at the top of the hill. She always has a backup plan, but today, so do we. Go quickly. We don’t want to be here when Amelia’s employees turn up. STEVE SISSAY: Ugh, it’s starting to rain, Five. If there’s anything useful, it could be sodden by the time we find it. We’ve got to work quickly. You search that side, I’ll look over here. SAM YAO: So, you’re uh, New Canton’s head of security now? STEVE SISSAY: Looks like it, love. SAM YAO: And you uh, had a thing with Amelia? STEVE SISSAY: laughs A gentleman never tells, mate. SAM YAO: But you did, right? STEVE SISSAY: You’re very keen to find out the details. SAM YAO: Me? No! No details, no. Doesn’t matter. Not important. STEVE SISSAY: I’ve been working for the Minister since the apocalypse. Since before, in fact. Contracting for the Department of Defense when Sigrid was the permanent Private Secretary there. She used to give me a call when she had something that needed doing off the books, you know? Sometimes they needed plausible deniability. SAM YAO: Oh! That is so cool! In a potentially evil way. STEVE SISSAY: Normal people don’t want to know the things that go into keeping them free and safe. I think I was the Minister’s first call on the day it all went gray. She was on that faster than anyone else in the government. She didn’t believe the denials, didn’t take the hospitals’ assurances that they could deal with it. She took it seriously from day one. That’s how she saved so many people. No trouble at all taking orders from someone who knows how to give them. Anyway, she knows how to use resources. Like your De Luca. SAM YAO: Ah, right. You mean “resources” as in Amelia? STEVE SISSAY: We were on a job together a year or so ago securing radio communications and signal blocking equipment out of a government facility in Cardiff. Looks like she kept a couple of bits for personal use. Which would be just like her. She nicked my best bowie knife, too! SAM YAO: Just a sec, just a sec. Five’s got something. STEVE SISSAY: It’s the bag. Come on, Five. We’ve got to get this to the ladies now! STEVE SISSAY: Ma'am, Five’s found a bag containing this notebook. Flipped through it as we ran. It’s all handwritten poems. One of them’s called, “No One Understands”, and just says that twenty-five times. I just don’t get it. SAM YAO: So, would you say, in a way, you don’t understand? STEVE SISSAY: laughs I see what you’ve done there. SAM YAO: In its own way, it’s genius. VERONICA MCSHELL: Teenagers write poetry like that? JANINE DE LUCA: Normal ones do. VERONICA MCSHELL: Give that to me. rustles Gracious, this poetry’s terrible. But look! Oh! Oh, there’s an address! I suppose she didn’t want to lose it. Erica Clark, 15 Unicorn Square. SAM YAO: Is that good? VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s wonderful! We can go to their house, find out everything about how they lived. Oh, this is the best lead we’ve had in weeks on the S-types, and we might have missed it if we’d just taken the zombies themselves back to Abel. This is a very good day’s work! STEVE SISSAY: A pleasure to be helping save the human race, ma'am. Category:Mission Category:Season Four